


Le Grandi Verità che nessuno mai osò rivelare

by Soe_Mame



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: Raccolta disomogenea sulle Grandi Verità che si nascondono dietro i personaggi, Grandi Verità che nessuno ha mai voluto rivelare - e, probabilmente, un motivo c'è.~ Il Ka del Faraone (Drabble; prima pubblicazione: 2011)La Grande Verità sul Ka di Atem.~ Come essi ebbero inizio... (Oneshot; prima pubblicazione: 2012)La Grande Verità sulla divisa dei Ghouls.~ Hamburger Crocchette Surprise Fever (Flashfic troppo lunga; prima pubblicazione: 2013)La Grande Verità sui livelli a cui può arrivare la bravura/fortuna degli Yugi nel gioco.~ Il Koala Balsamico (Flashfic; scritta nel 2011/2012) [ Vaseshipping ]La Grande Verità sulla natura animale di Mana.





	1. Il Ka del Faraone

Isis si voltò verso colui che aveva appena scoperto di essere stato, in vita, un Faraone.  
A quel punto, ormai, era giunto il momento di rivelargli tutta la verità sulla sua anima.  
\- Mio Faraone... - esordì, con voce grave, lo sguardo fisso su di lui: - ... dovete sapere che il vostro ka, il riflesso della vostra anima... era l'incarnazione del kawaiinismo. - confessò.  
L'altro Yugi trasalì, gli occhi d'ametista completamente spalancati: - Non vorrete forse dire che... -  
\- Sì... - annuì lentamente la donna, seria: - Il vostro ka è Kuriboh. Nella vostra anima risiede un Kuriboh. Voi siete una palla di pelo kawaii. -.

 

 

* * *

 

 

[ **Scritta nell'Agosto 2011** ]

 

Un delirio nonsense nato alle tre di notte a seguito di una folgorazione (?):  _e se il ka di Atem fosse Kuriboh?_  

TayrSSE ed io abbiamo persino trovato delle "prove" a sostegno di questa tesi:

\- Le tre carte che Atem gioca più spesso sono Mago Nero, Maga Nera e Kuriboh. Visto che i maghi sono Mahad e Mana e di Kuriboh non si sa nulla, e visto che il "terzetto dell'antico Egitto" era formato da Mahad, Mana e Atem...

\- Nello scontro tra Atem e Seth (presente solo nel manga), la pietra di Kuriboh finisce in tanti pezzi, come il puzzle, ma è ancora utilizzabile: Kuriboh è piccolo ma, se usato con intelligenza, può far molti danni - insomma, per vincere non si basa sulla forza fisica ma sull'intelligenza.

Forse, nell'animo di Atem, si nasconde davvero una _palla di pelo kawaii_.


	2. Come essi ebbero inizio...

\- Ho deciso. -.  
Rishid alzò lo sguardo dal quotidiano, osservando, impassibile, la persona dall'altra parte del tavolo: Malik lo stava fissando con una certa insistenza, quasi volesse avere piena attenzione da parte sua.  
\- Cosa, Malik-sama? - domandò dunque Rishid, meccanicamente.  
\- Fonderò una società segreta. -.  
Fu spontaneo, per Rishid, sollevare impercettibilmente un sopracciglio: non era raro che il suo fratellastro prendesse decisioni  _particolari_  - in special modo, nulla avrebbe potuto più turbarlo dopo avergli sentito dire che avrebbe voluto scoperchiare un tubo di panna ancora nuovo per nascondervi, al suo interno, le due carte delle divinità in suo possesso - ma l'idea della società segreta, in tutta onestà, l'aveva confuso.  
\- Per quale motivo avete preso questa decisione, Malik-sama? - osò chiedere, un po' temendo la risposta.  
Malik, ovviamente, non aspettava altro: - Ci ho pensato a fondo. - iniziò: - Abbiamo cominciato a procurarci denaro con mezzi più illeciti che leciti, abbiamo deciso di darci allo spaccio di bustine di zucchero rubate dai bar, alla distribuzione illegale di bagnoschiumi presi senza permesso dagli alberghi a cinque stelle e al contrabbando di carte di Duel Monsters opportunatamente trovate in bustine non pagate e tasche di ignari passanti. Tutte azioni che non fanno di noi due persone per bene, no? -  
\- Sì, Malik-sama. - rispose cautamente Rishid.  
\- E poi, sono riuscito a racimolare un gruppo di pirla a caso. - aggiunse Malik, indicando, con un cenno della testa, un gruppetto di a malapena cinque uomini, impegnati a pulire il salotto o a cucinare il pranzo, adeguatamente provvisti di carinissimi grembiulini pizzodotati.  
\- Sì, Malik-sama. - fece nuovamente Rishid, cominciando a capire.  
\- Quindi, dato che siamo persone poco per bene, dato che ho un gruppo di pirla a caso alle mie dipendenze e dato che posso far fare a chiunque tutto ciò che voglio... - riepilogò, accarezzando appena la sfera dorata della Barra del Millennio infilata in un passante dei pantaloni: - ...  _è destino_  che io sia a capo di una società segreta! -.  
Di fronte ad una tale idea così stupida, Rishid, da persona matura e seria, non poté che rispondere: - ... mi sembra un'ottima idea, Malik-sama. -.  
\- Ci chiameremo "Ghouls"! - esclamò Malik, sempre più infervorato. Si voltò verso i pirla a caso: - Da oggi in poi, voi risponderete al nome di "Ghouls"! - ordinò.  
I pirla a caso chinarono la testa, profondamente commossi (?), pronunciando all'unisono: - Sì, Malik-sama! -.  
\- Perché proprio "Ghouls"? - si azzardò a chiedere Rishid, immobile.  
\- Perché è figo. - fu la semplice risposta di Malik: - L' _Ordine della Fenice_  era già stato preso. - spiegò, alzando le spalle.  
Rishid sapeva che si sarebbe pentito della sua successiva domanda, ma aveva già dato più volte prova di masochismo, quindi non si pose il problema: - ... avremo anche una divisa? -.  
Malik raggelò.  
Completamente immobilizzato, gli occhi viola sgranati, la bocca semiaperta.  
\- ...  _divisa_? - ripeté debolmente, sconcertato: - ... cosa intendi per "divisa"? -  
\- Un vestito. - spiegò Rishid, impassibile: - Un vestito in grado di distinguere i Ghouls dalla gente comune. -  
\- ... ma se è una società  _segreta_... - cercò di capire Malik, con un sorriso tiratissimo: - ... non dovremo farci riconoscere, no? -  
\- Infatti sarebbe per le grandi occasioni riservate esclusivamente ai Ghouls. - rispose Rishid, minimamente toccato: - Sarebbe più che altro simbolico. -.  
Malik deglutì.  
Si alzò dalla sedia con uno scatto, lo sguardo improvvisamente deciso: -  _Noi_  Ghouls abbiamo bisogno di un abito leggero! E troverò il modello adatto! -.  
Non aveva pensato alla divisa da Ghoul.  
\- Ricordatevi, Malik-sama... - lo fermò Rishid, con voce pacata: - ... che, se veramente vogliamo andare in giro per il mondo, sarà necessario trovare una stoffa capace di coprirci dal freddo. -.  
Malik gli rivolse un'occhiata indecifrabile, una mescolanza di terrore puro e ferma determinazione: - I Ghouls avranno la loro divisa, come una vera società segreta! - esclamò, per poi uscire dalla stanza borbottando qualcosa come: - Leggera e che tiene al caldo, leggera e che tiene al caldo... -.  
  
\- Rishid! -  
Rishid alzò lo sguardo dal quotidiano e questo, per poco, non gli cadde dalle mani: Malik era apparso sulla soglia, le braccia nude, il corpo avvolto fin sotto le ginocchia da un bizzarro telo nero di una strana stoffa, capace di riflettere la luce a seconda delle pieghe dell'indumento.  
\- Ho trovato la perfetta tunica da Ghoul! - trillò Malik, avvicinandoglisi: - Senti, è leggerissimo eppure tiene un gran caldo! - esclamò.  
Rishid osò toccare una spalla del fratellastro, coperta da quella strana stoffa; non appena lo fece, chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ricomporsi: aveva sperato fino all'ultimo che quella  _cosa_  non fosse...  
\- ... Malik-sama, temo che questo sia un sacco della spazzatura. -.  
Il ragazzo, per tutta risposta, sgranò gli occhi, quasi stupendosi: - Sì, Rishid. E'  _perfetto_ , vero? - sorrise, compiaciuto: - Pensa, questo non è neppure riciclabile! E' davvero da persone non perbene non fare la raccolta differenziata! Questa meravigliosa tunica esprime fin nel profondo l'essenza dei Ghouls! -.  
Rishid, dal profondo del suo cuore, soffocò qualsiasi battuta. Lui non era tipo da battute. E non avrebbe iniziato a farle in un momento simile.  
Tuttavia, al suo sguardo sempre attento non sfuggì un particolare: - Purtroppo, Malik-sama... - esordì: - ... questo sac- questa divisa ha un grosso difetto. -. Indicò un fianco del fratellastro, dove si era aperto un grosso squarcio che metteva in mostra una non indifferente porzione di pelle bronzea: - Tende a strapparsi molto facilmente. -.  
A quelle parole, Malik inclinò leggermente la testa, lo sguardo confuso: - E allora? -.  
Rishid capì.  
E non poté che dire: - ... approvo l'idea, Malik-sama. Ma mi permetta di apportarvi alcune modifiche. -.  
\- Tipo? -  
\- Proporrei, ad esempio, delle maniche. E un cappuccio. E proporrei anche di allungare la tunica fino ai piedi. E di farla di stoffa. -.  
Malik incrociò le braccia, aprendo inavvertitamente un altro strappo sulla schiena: - Ma così farà caldissimo. Ancora più caldo dell'avere questa roba addosso. -.  
Rishid si ritrovò di fronte ad un bivio: accettare una cosa simile - con tutto ciò che implicava se indossata dal suo fratellastro - e condannare tutti i pirla a caso, o rifiutare una cosa simile - con tutto ciò che implicava se indossata dal suo fratellastro - e salvare tutti i pirla a caso.  
Rishid, che era molto affezionato a Malik ma era anche profondamente buono e assennato, riuscì a trovare il Compromesso: - Non vi terrà eccessivamente caldo, se sotto non indosserete niente. -.  
Rishid era un uomo saggio: bardato in quel modo, nessuno avrebbe potuto vedere il suo fratellastro, quindi che importava se indossasse qualcosa o meno sotto la cappa?  
Come previsto, Malik sorrise: - Ottima idea, Rishid! -.  
Il problema era che quel sorriso somigliava più ad un ghigno.  
  
Fu solo un paio d'anni dopo che Rishid  _comprese_.

 

* * *

 

 

× Ovviamente, l' _Ordine della Fenice_  se l'era già preso la compagine di _Harry Potter_.

 

**[ Scritta nel Novembre 2012 ]**

 

Era una calda serata di nonricordo, quando, alle  _due di notte_ , ebbi un flash su questa  _cosa_. Fu molto rapido e delirante, ma decisi di scriverci comunque qualcosa.  
Perché io, ormai, mi sono autoconvinta che il progetto originale della divisa da Ghoul fosse un sacco della spazzatura.  
Perché Malik ha quei suoi celebri problemi con i vestiti - e quella sua celebre _allergia_ ai vestiti.  
Perché tutto ciò ha una morale: alle due di notte sarebbe meglio dormire.

 


	3. Hamburger Crocchette Surprise Fever

\- Oh, un posto! -  
L'esclamazione di Anzu giunse come lo sparo durante una gara di corsa: a quelle parole, Yugi, Atem, Jonouchi e Honda scattarono verso il tavolino appena liberato, facendo slalom tra passanti casuali che non si sa bene cosa facessero lì, evitando i bambini alti mezzo metro - che, per una non ben precisata legge fisica, finivano con precisione chirurgica in mezzo ai piedi, portando alla caduta della povera vittima - e saltando una massa informe spiaccicata al suolo di non identificata natura ma senz'altro altamente scivolosa; il tutto mantenendo perfettamente in equilibrio i loro hamburger+patatine+bevanda+cannuccia che oscillavano pericolosamente sui loro vassoi.  
I quattro si lasciarono cadere sulle sedie, stremati ma vittoriosi.  
Con un gesto rapido, Honda liberò il tavolino da cartacce residue dei precedenti commensali, dando la possibilità a tutti di posarvi i rispettivi vassoi.  
Anzu e Ryou giunsero con calma, la strada spianata dagli altri quattro.  
Tuttavia, data l'impossibilità fisica di far stare sei vassoi su un tavolino di un metro per un metro, si optò per impilare quelli di Atem e Yugi e quelli di Jonouchi e Honda, liberando due posti per la ragazza e l'albino.  
Una volta rubate impunemente delle sedie nelle vicinanze - che, chissà perché, erano libere - per avere sei posti, il gruppo decise che era ormai giunto, finalmente, il tanto agognato momento.  
\- Sono due ore che non mangio! - fece Jonouchi, aprendo la confezione del suo BigMac e avventandosi sul contenuto.  
\- E quando mai... - sospirò Anzu, alzando gli occhi, divertita, mentre prendeva un paio di patatine.  
Date le bocche estremamente impegnate con panini talmente grandi da doverli mordere a rate o con indefinite crocchette di pollo associate a salse altrettanto indefinite, nessuno parlò per un quarto d'ora abbondante.  
A spezzare quel silenzio che forse tanto silenzio non era fu Ryou - colui che aveva preso le indefinite crocchette di pollo associate a salse altrettanto indefinite, sì.  
\- Avete notato che si può vincere una consumazione gratuita? - domandò.  
Quando si rese conto che l'attenzione dei presenti si era spostata del tutto su di lui, sollevò la sua Coca Cola e indicò la fascia strappabile che la avvolgeva: - C'è scritto che, strappando la fascia, c'è la possibilità di vincere qualcosa. -.  
Non aveva neppure fatto in tempo a finire la frase: gli altri cinque avevano afferrato le proprie bevande e, con rara grazia inesistente, avevano tolto la fascia, per poi girarla e leggere i risultati.  
\- Uffa... - gemette Jonouchi, lasciando cadere la striscia sul vassoio.

_Ritenta, sarai più fortunato!_

  
\- Idem. - sospirò Honda, scuotendo la testa.  
\- Niente neanch'io. - fece loro eco Anzu, dispiaciuta.  
\- Oh! - l'attenzione tornò su Ryou, sul suo volto un sorriso serafico, mentre mostrava la fascetta della sua Coca Cola:

_Complimenti!  
Hai vinto un Hamburger!_

  
Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu assottigliarono lentamente gli occhi, con una straordinaria coordinazione.  
Non era un buon segno.  
\- Ah! - Katsuya parve ricordarsi di colpo di qualcosa, voltandosi verso i due punk al suo fianco: - Allora, Re dei Giochi! Come vi è andata? - domandò, quasi ridendo, portando all'istante gli sguardi degli altri su loro due.  
Completamente rosso in viso, Yugi diede un colpo di tosse, palesemente finto, e mostrò la sua fascetta:

_Complimenti!  
Hai vinto un Happy Meal!_

  
\- ... wow. - fu l'unica cosa che riuscirono a dire Honda e Anzu, le bocche aperte.  
\- Tieni fede al tuo titolo, eh? - sorrise Ryou, minimamente sorpreso.  
\- Beh, questa vince, eh! - ridacchiò Jonouchi, lanciando un'occhiata ad Atem: - Mi sa che meglio di così non puoi fare! -.  
Atem ricambiò il suo sguardo, tranquillissimo.  
Con tutta la calma del mondo, sollevò la sua fascetta e la mostrò agli altri.

_Complimenti!  
Hai vinto il McDonald's!_

 

* * *

 

× Il titolo è ispirato a quello della canzone  _Luka Luka Night Fever_ , della Vocaloid Luka Megurine. Questo perché, quando scrissi ciò, la stavo ascoltando a manetta. *Titoli molto studiati*

 

**[ Scritta nel Marzo 2013 ]**

 

 

Tutto ciò è  _ispirato ad una storia vera_.  
Un bel giorno, TayrSSE ed io eravamo al McDonald's e ci siamo imbattute in questa fantasticissima occasione di vincere un hamburger/cocacola/altro; mi pare che una di noi due vinse un hamburger gratis, ma non ricordo. *Soe e la sua Prodigiosa Memoria*  
D'innanzi a così incredibile  _gioco a ~~botte di fondoschiena~~  premi_, Tayr se ne uscì con un: - Secondo me, Yami vincerebbe direttamente tutto il McDonald's. -.  
Dopo aver udito tal Rivelazione (?), decisi che avrei scritto una scemenza a riguardo. Questa è la suddetta scemenza - cui nascita è dovuta a TayrSSE, dato che l'idea principale fu sua.

 

 


	4. Il Koala Balsamico

\- Temo si tratti di un forte raffreddore. - concluse Mahad, togliendosi lo stetoscopio dalle orecchie.  
\- E dunque? - chiese Atem, sgranando gli occhi d'ametista.  
\- La cosa migliore è spalmarvi sul petto della crema balsamica all'eucalipto. - spiegò il mago, scarabocchiando a caso su un foglio e fingendo che si trattasse di una ricetta: - Proprio come fanno vedere nelle pubblicità. -  
\- D'accordo... - rispose il Faraone, osservando un po' preoccupato gli strani geroglifici sul foglio.  
\- Se permettete... - intervenne Seth, serio come suo solito: - ... vorrei farvi notare che noi siamo totalmente sprovvisti di crema balsamica all'eucalipto. -.  
\- Davvero? - fece Atem, stupito, mentre Mahad prendeva una penna stilografica verde fosforescente, per poi scarabocchiare altre cose a caso: - Allora, mio Faraone, potrete applicarvi un koala sul petto. -  
Istintivamente, il Faraone guardò in direzione del grande albero che loro tre avevano alle spalle, notando Mana intenta ad arrampicarvisi.  
Senza pensarci, Atem andò da lei e, con noncuranza, la staccò dal tronco, per poi stritolarla.  
\- Principe...? - balbettò la piccola maga, non capendo cosa avesse fatto di male per meritarsi un'istantanea morte per soffocamento.  
\- Mahad dice che devo applicarmi un koala sul petto. - si limitò a dire l'altro, abbracciandola come un orsacchiotto di peluche.  
Dopo pochi giorni di terapia, Atem era guarito.  
Mana si era presa il suo raffreddore.

 

* * *

 

 

**[ Scritta nel 2011 o nel 2012 ]**

_~ Dedicata a TayrSSE._

 

Mentre esploravo il magico mondo degli appunti per fare il post sui finali delle mie fanfiction incomplete, ho ritrovato questa flash Vaseshipping pirla e di poche pretese, risalente al 2011 o al 2012. Ignoro beatamente perché non la pubblicai all'epoca.

In ogni caso, tutti quei salti addosso a persone/oggetti in posizione da koala non potevano essere casuali: probabilmente, in una vita precedente, Mana è stata un koala. L'alternativa è che lo sia tuttora ma che abbia le sembianze di una ragazza per un qualche oscuro motivo. 


End file.
